newgenerationprettycurefandomcom-20200213-history
Freshly Pretty Cure!
Freshly Pretty Cure! ''is the first season of N-G Pretty cure. The definitive chaarcter designs will premiere in Summer 2013. The series initially focuses on four Cures, Nishi Luka, Chinen Aimi, Minami Michiko and Mikoshiba Chiharu, who transform into Cure Passioante, Cure Plum, Cure Cherry and Cure Pinecone, respectively. Their mission is to defend their dimension and Luka's place of origin, Labyrinth, from an alternative dimension in which their parents, the former Fresh Pretty Cures, never won. In the first 20 episodes, three labyrinth citizens come to help them, Aida Naoko (Inta), Eto Kin (Flaimer) and Doi Hanami (Tima), followed by the transformation of Chiffon, one of the mascots, into a person, Cure, and a being by the name of Infinity. Main Characters ''Pretty Cure Nishi Luka: The musical and cheerful girl, who holds a dark past and is heir to the throne of Labyrinth. Her alter ego is Cure Passionate. Chinen Aimi: A shy, yet optimistic girl, who always looks on the bright side of everything. Her alter ego is Cure Plum. Minami Michiko: The beautiful, intelligent, and idolized girl that works as an actress and super model. Her alter ego is''' Cure Cherry.' Mikoshiba Chiharu: A calm girl from a very rich family that loves animals and composing music. Her alter ego is '''Cure Pinecone.' Midorima Kagiri: Chiffon's human form, a playful and extremely beautiful girl. Her alter ego is Infinite Twinkle. ''Citezens of Labyrinth'' Doi Hanami. A misterious, silent girl who can tell the future, prone of protecting Luka. Her alter ego is Tima (time) Aida Naoko. An intilligent girl, usually seen talking to Setsuna. Her alter ego is''' Inta''' (intelligence) Eto Kin. Considered the school's prince, almost everyone has a crush on him. His alter ego is Flaimer (Flame) ''Antagonists'' Aes . Belived to be Luka's alternative dimension self, the youngest memeber of Labyrinth. Her human alias, thought to be the same as luka's until chapter 13, is Nishi Kanade. Noula Michiko's possible counterpart, her power is highly based on the element of air. Her human alias is Minami Chi. Klein An elite member of Labyrinth, he acts like Moebius' right hand man, sending messages to the lower ranking members. Moebius The leader of Labyrinth who wishes to rule all worlds, thinking of all his subjects to be only mindless pawns. Sorewatase The monsters Noula creates Nakisakebe The monster Aes creates ''Sweets Kingdom'' Sugar Considered Aimi's Mascot, Sugar is one of the princesses of the Sweets Kingdom. The youngest and most inocent, her appearance is similar to theat of her mother. Truffle Considered Michiko's mascot, the only prince of the Sweets Kingdom. The middle child, he has a playful and naughty nature. He has the apperance of a grey ferret Pie Considered Chiharu's mascot, one of the princesses of the Sweets Kingdom. The oldest and most intelligent, she has the tendency to boss around her siblings. She has the apperance of a pink squirrel. Chiffon Considered Luka's mascot until turned human. Tarte The kingdom of the Kingdom of Sweets. He is prone to worrying and often grumbles, but becomes weak to a good story and will become overly emotional. He also loves Kaoru's donuts. Azukina The queen of the Sweets Kingdom. She is also a fairy, but strongly resembles a chipmunk with pink fur. ''Parents'' Nishi Setsuna Luka's mother. Her past alter egos included Eas '''and '''Cure Passion. Nishi Hayato Luka's farther. His past alter ego included Westar. Chinen Love Aimi mother. Her past alter ego included Cure Peach. Chinen Daisuke Aimi's farther. Minami Miki Michiko's mother. Her past alter ego included Cure Berry. Minami Shun Michiko's farther. His past alter ego included Soular. Mikoshiba Inori Chiharu's mother. Her past alter ego included Cure Pine. Mikoshiba Kento Chiharu's farther. ''Clover Town'' Kaoru Kaoru sells donuts in a park and plays the consultant role for Pretty Cure when they are feeling down. Although he was also selling them when there parents were pretty cure'¡s he dosen't appear to be any older. Items The girls transform with items called Linkruns. The Pickruns (of each respective Cure) entered the girls cellphone and it became a Linkrun, which they use to transform. Trivia *Freshly! Pretty cure is the first ever pretty cure series to be created as a manga and not an anime. *The outfits of the pretty cure's are very similar in design to that of there mothers, although the have a noticable addition of the colour white probably to due with the influence of the Cure Angels *Fresh Pretty Cure is the first series of Pretty Cure to directly "kill off" characters that wereor had turned to the good side without bringing them back at the end. Gallery Profiles Shots of the manga Official art Request no 6 precure oc cure passionate by ronasaundo67beatloid-d5n3rq9 (3).jpg Higashi luka.jpg Category:Freshly! Pretty cure